Stories: Ace's Dojo
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot Ace has decided to share his knowledge with others, and has now set up his own dojo! Humans, ponies, inklings, peas and more come to the dojo to learn the way of the ninja. The news spreads quickly, and soon, even villains learn about the dojo. Not willing to having more ninjas to face, they quickly plan a way to sabotage Ace's plan. How will things turn out for Ace's new project? Cast * Ace * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Red Spoon * Splash * Bark * Breeze * Tempo * Miss Bloomina * Gold Chest (NEW) * Silver Coin (NEW) * Quick Pea (NEW) * Color Brush (NEW) * Orange (NEW) * Night Cap * Sting * Spark * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Akasha * Takeshi * Sasuke * Sakura * Dark Green Shadow Story It's sunset. While the gang is resting after having foiled yet another villain's plans, Ace is in the old dojo in the woods. Ace is repairing the abandoned dojo, while looking around, inevitably remembering the darkest years of his life, tortured under the cruel Shadow Sensei. He then brushes off those thoughts, and reminds himself of how much his life has changed. Now the Shadow Sensei is gone, and Ace has reunited himself with his family. While thinking about how his life has improved, Ace realized that he has finally finished renewing the old dojo. The hard work was worth it. This no longer seems like the old, dark dojo he lived in with the Shadow Sensei. It was now a new dojo, bright and welcoming. The old memories of torture, misery and despair were nowhere to be seen, as Ace smiled slightly to see the result of his work. * Ace: The dojo is ready. Now it's time to start my project. Ace teleported away. It had been a long day working on the dojo, but there was much more work to be done. Ace had a vision in mind, and he'd work hard to make it true. Next day, in Echo Creek, the Locked Room Gang goes to Red Spoon's restaurant for breakfast. * Bonk Choy: This feels pretty rewarding! I'm getting hungrier ever since we've been fighting more villains lately. *hungrily eats his sandwich* * Green Shadow: Okay, careful now. You might choke. * Bonk Choy: Well, Red Fork eats pretty fast but he doesn't choke, does he? * Green Shadow: You two are completely different species! * Bonk Choy: Oh yeah, oh well. *continues eating his sandwich and finishes it* ''Another sandwich, please! * Red Spoon: Alright. * Red Fork: Oh, and bring me twenty more! * Red Spoon: Got it. Anything else? * Bonk Choy: Get me some ice-cr... * Green Shadow: ''*covers Bonk Choy's mouth* ''No thanks, Red Spoon. Another sandwich would do fine for Bonk Choy. * Bonk Choy: Why did you do that for, Green Shadow? * Green Shadow: I'm just worried about your health. I can't let you get sick again after the last time you ate an entire tub of ice-cream in the morning. * Re-Peat Moss: Yeah, that flu you got that day was pretty TRICKY! It was almost as bad as Jaiden's. * Green Shadow: ''*to Red Spoon* ''Yeah, sorry about that. * Red Spoon: It's ok. * Red Fork: Now that you mention it, some ice cream would be nice. Bring me fourty gallons of ice cream, please. * Red Spoon: Got it. I'll be back in a moment. ''Red Spoon leaves to bring the gang what they ordered. While this happens, the gang sees several citizens of Echo Creek head towards the woods that are near the boundaries of the city. * Takeshi: *looks out the window* ''Um...Kyoji. I think you might want to see this. * Kyoji: What's wrong? * Starcade: What's going on out there? * Kyoji: I'm not sure if this is a good or a bad thing, but I'm seeing some citizens heading towards the woods. * Takeshi: Should we follow them? * Bonk Choy: Nah, forget it. I'm still waiting for my next sandwich. Besides, no one's attacking Echo Creek now, right? * Alice: Well, last time we saw a large group of citizens heading towards a specific place, it was Discord's battle tournament. What if this is another villain's plan? * Bonk Choy: What kind of villain uses the same plan twice? * Green Shadow: I don't really have an answer to that question, but we should go investigate. We can't take any chances. * Bonk Choy: But...what about my sandwich? * Green Shadow: It's right there. ''*points to a sandwich already served to Bonk Choy* * Bonk Choy: Oh. Okay then, let's go! *eats his sandwich* * Red Fork: And what about mine? * Blue Ocean: There. *''points to twenty sandwiches on the table*'' * Red Fork: Alright. *''devours them in one bite* Now let's go. ''The gang follows the citizens that are heading to the woods. Within the crowd, the gang notices Sting and Spark. * Starcade: Hey, it's Sting and Spark! * Green Shadow: But where's Night Cap? * Blue Ocean: It's pretty odd to see Sting and Spark without Night Cap. They usually follow him around all the time. * Alice: I think we should go talk to them. They might know something about what's going on. (Under Construction)Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000